


Sleeping in the wrong bed

by swallowthewhale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco is dating Kamilla, and Caitlin is okay with it. So okay with it. Cisco’s happy, right? And that’s all that matters. Except, he’s still more intimate with her than she’s ever seen him be with Kamilla. But it’s not like she can say anything, she would just sound jealous. And she’s definitely not jealous.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34





	1. March, 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



Caitlin can’t stop thinking about the day Cisco came back from his Crisis cataloging trip. He’d called her “Cait.” She’s not sure he’d even realized it. He’s never called her that before. It had always been Ronnie’s thing and Cisco had always respected that. Even last year when things… changed between them, he’d never called her Cait. And then she’d been so flustered by that, she’d let it slip how much she was missing him. How upset she was that he didn’t seem to have time for her now that he was back.

It’s not like they didn’t talk while he was gone. In fact, he called her every day with status updates and stories about the places he’d seen and sometimes just to hear her voice. Caitlin never asked if he called Kamilla for the same reasons. She had to assume he did. Because if not, what did that mean?

But he’s back now, and it’s movie night at Joe’s, and Kamilla’s not there, which means he’s sitting next to her on the couch. And even though Caitlin’s curled into the arm of the couch to give him room, he’s still pressed up against her, thigh and shoulders and his arm across the back of the couch so Ralph can fit on the other end. Caitlin absolutely does not read into this. And she definitely doesn’t compare this to the way Cisco sits next to Kamilla, barely touching, hands to himself. Nope, not thinking about it.

Caitlin can feel Barry and Cecile’s eyes on them. She doesn’t meet their eyes, and turns to look at Iris instead. Iris doesn’t mention it, or even give Caitlin a look. That look that means Iris knows exactly what’s going on, but won’t bring it up until later when they’re alone. Not that Caitlin’s been alone with Iris much lately. She’s been meaning to ask around to see if anyone else thinks Iris is acting a little strange, but there’s been a lot going on.

One of which is that Caitlin is trying to quietly wait for Cisco to realize that his relationship with Kamilla is not going to last. She can’t say anything, obviously. She doesn’t want to sound jealous. She’s _not_ jealous. She just wants Cisco to be happy, that’s all.

Caitlin jolts when Cisco’s arm drops from the back of the couch to her shoulders and jostles her gently. 

“Hey,” he says. “Popcorn?”

“Sure,” Caitlin says, taking the bowl and settling it in her lap where they can both reach. “Who picked this movie again?”

Cisco glares at the menu screen for “Us” on the tv. “Iris,” he grumbles. “I thought we were friends.”

Caitlin grins and nudges her shoulder into his side. “Don’t worry,” she says, laughing. “I’ll protect you.”

Cisco transfers his glare to her, but his arm remains around her shoulders and Caitlin bites the bullet and rearranges herself so she’s leaning into him.

No one says anything, either a testament to Cisco’s obvious irritation at the movie choice or the fact that they’re all just used to Cisco and Caitlin acting like this outside the lab. It’s been nearly a year since Cisco started dating Kamilla, but the quiet intimacy between Cisco and Caitlin hadn’t gone away. Caitlin is maybe a bit selfish by letting it continue, but watching Cisco with Kamilla is difficult enough without giving up any aspects of her friendship with Cisco.

Caitlin tries to let the movie distract her from increasingly inappropriate thoughts about Cisco, because by the end of the movie, Cisco is slumped down with his face pressed against Caitlin’s shoulder and her hand clamped between both of his. She drives him home and they sit in her car outside his apartment in silence for a moment.

“So, where was Kamilla tonight?”

“Hmm?” Cisco looks over at her. “Oh, she had plans with friends.”

Caitlin nods. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah…” Cisco turns his head to stare forebodingly at his apartment building again. “Hey, Cait.”

Her stomach lurches. “Yeah?”

“You wouldn’t stay over tonight, would you?” He gives her a wide-eyed pitiful look. “You know horror and me don’t mix.”

Caitlin sighs, looking down at her hands. “Cisco, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She can see his face fall out of the corner of her eye.

“Why don’t you call Kamilla?” Caitlin asks quietly, hating herself for suggesting it.

He’s quiet for a long moment. “Because I asked you.”

Caitlin presses her eyes shut. “Okay.”

He laughs hollowly. “Jeez, Caitlin, I’m not forcing you.”

“No,” she inhales sharply. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but…”

Cisco finishes. “But you haven’t spent the night since before…”

“Yeah,” Caitlin says, cutting him off.

He looks at her with dark, serious eyes, his hands pressed together in his lap as if he’s stopping himself from reaching out to her. “It’s been a year. We’re good, right? It’s not like you never stayed over before that.”

“I know.” Caitlin turns her car off and takes out her key. “You’re right. We’re good.”

They watch mindless TV for a while to try to get Cisco’s mind off the movie. They mostly chat over the sounds of the Discovery Channel, Cisco telling her new stories about his travels and Caitlin filling him in about what had happened while he was gone. She stumbles over a retelling of the Valentine’s day debacle with Amunet and Goldface that Barry had relayed to her.

Abruptly, she asks, “Have you noticed anything different about Iris since you’ve gotten back?”

Cisco blinks at her. “Iris?”

“Yeah.” Caitlin chews on her lip. “I just have a weird feeling. I didn’t want to say anything to Barry, but…”

Cisco leans back thoughtfully. “You know, she did stop texting me just a week into my trip. And she didn’t seem very happy that I was back.”

Caitlin watches him think, studying the crease between his eyebrows and wondering why she never notices exactly how much she loves him until he’s gone. She jerks her gaze away. Not _love_ loves. Loves as a friend. A best friend. Family. She’s not in love with-

“Have you said anything to Barry?”

Caitlin shakes her head, trying to focus on the conversation again. 

“What about Joe?”

“No…”

“He was watching her really closely tonight, did you notice?”

“If anyone would know something’s wrong with Iris, Joe would.” Caitlin gives him a tiny smile. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Cisco grins back at her. “That’s why you keep me around.”

They make plans to talk to Joe and Cecile in the morning, and then Caitlin pleads off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. There is absolutely no reason to read into Cisco keeping a toothbrush and a spare t-shirt on hand for her, even now. No reason at all.

Cisco’s sitting on his bed when she comes out, already in his own pajamas. “Hey, Cait,” he says when she tries to sneak past him.

“Yeah?” She asks, clutching her clothes to her chest.

He looks up at her, and Caitlin is struck breathless by the look in his eyes. She hasn’t seen it in a long time. “I missed you, too,” he says quietly.

“What?” Caitlin asks dumbly.

“I know it was your idea to go on the trip. And I’m glad I did. But I missed you.”

Caitlin creeps closer to sit next to him. “I thought you feel like you’re back where you started?”

Cisco swallows. “Maybe that’s where I’m meant to be.”

Caitlin’s heart stutters in her chest. “Maybe,” she manages to say.

He takes her hand. “I’m just saying that I missed you while I was gone, like I always do, and I’m glad I’m back.”

Caitlin squeezes his hand then carefully withdraws it and stands. “I’m glad you’re back, too. Goodnight, Cisco.”

He smiles up at her, tired and maybe a little sad. Caitlin tries not to read into it. “Night, Cait.”

She flees to the couch. That’s the way it had always been before, and even the thought of sleeping in Cisco’s bed, or _sharing_ Cisco’s bed, sends butterflies through her stomach. Cisco doesn’t offer anyway. It’s for the best.

Because, the thing is, Cisco and Caitlin used to sleep together.


	2. October, 2018

Cisco sits on the cot in the med bay, elbows on his knees and head bent, while he waits for Caitlin. She still doesn’t know.

He’s taken off half of his costume already, stripped down to the grey t-shirt he wears under his jacket and without the goggles or gauntlets. He’s bleeding through the gauze on his hands. Caitlin will scold him, but gently re-wrap them for him, and send him home with a painkiller and a reprimand. Or maybe she’ll be angry, for putting himself in danger without any backup.

Or maybe she does know that Vibe is dead, but doesn’t know that Cisco is still alive.

He doesn’t have to wonder much longer when he hears her voice ring through the hallway, frantic, but calling his name.

“In here,” Cisco calls. He has to clear his throat and try again. “In here.”

Caitlin bursts through the door and catches him off guard when she throws herself into his arms, face tucked into his neck and arms tight around his shoulders. Cisco only hesitates a moment before hugging her back, letting the smell of her shampoo and the warmth of her in his arms calm him down. It shouldn’t help so much, just to see her, but it does.

She pulls away but her hands linger on his arms and he lets his hands fall to her waist. “You’re okay?” It’s half statement, half question.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Cisco says. “Thanks to Nora.”

Caitlin nods jerkily. Her eyes are red and there are tear stains on her cheeks. She looks him over before moving away to gather some antiseptic and gauze.

“I’m fine,” Cisco repeats more gently. 

Caitlin stills in unwrapping the bloodied gauze from his hand. She keeps her eyes on their hands. “You went in alone.”

“There was no time,” Cisco says.

“You could have died.” Her voice shakes.

“I know.” Cisco brushes a hand against her cheek. She looks up. “Caitlin, I didn’t. I’m here. I’m okay.”

Caitlin’s chin wobbles. 

Cisco rubs at a tear that escapes. 

She quickly treats his hands, wrapping them back up neatly in clean gauze. “Keep the pressure off your hands for a few days,” she mumbles. “You need to let them rest.”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says, and when she meets his eyes, his breath catches.

Caitlin hides her emotions behind layers and layers. It’s taken him years to be able to read her as well as he can, but still she surprises him. Like now, when her walls are down and he can see all the fear, and distress, and love clear as day.

He doesn’t know what to say. He kisses her.

Caitlin freezes. Then Cisco slides a hand behind her neck and she comes to life, stepping between his legs and curling her hands into his shirt.

“Come home with me?” Cisco whispers against her mouth, and he can feel more than see Caitlin nod yes.

That’s the first time. It’s mind-blowing, even though it’s rushed, gentle even though it’s desperate. Caitlin takes her time to make sure he’s okay and Cisco forgets about his breakup with Cynthia in his determination to explore every inch of Caitlin’s body. There’s years of familiarity mingled with the rush of something new. It’s perfect.

It’s perfect until Cisco is curled around Caitlin in his bed, arms around each other and he has to consider that he just slept with his best friend not long after a breakup and shortly after a near-death experience. Nothing can ever be simple.

“So…” Cisco says.

Caitlin smiles up at him, eyes bright. “So.”

Cisco draws his hand up from her waist to tuck her hair behind her ear. “So that happened.”

Her smile fades into something more serious.

Cisco immediately regrets bringing it up. He tries to keep his tone light. “What do you think the odds are of that happening again?”

Caitlin searches his face. “I’m guessing you’re not ready to date again.”

He nods slowly.

“Do you want it to happen again?”

Her walls are back up. Cisco can’t tell what she’s thinking, and fuck if their entire relationship doesn’t hinge on his answer. He goes with the truth. “Yes.”

Caitlin looks up at him wide-eyed and surprised and Cisco curves his hand around her face so he can brush her mouth with his thumb. 

“It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Caitlin breathes.

“Do you want it to happen again?”

“Yes.” She swallows. “But not if it’s going to ruin our friendship.”

“Why would it?”

She bites her lip. “What if one of us,” her tone clearly implies that she means Cisco, “meets someone and wants to break things off?”

“No strings attached?” Cisco suggests. “Just sex? And if _either_ of us meet someone else, we go back to how things were. Best friends.”

Caitlin looks doubtful.

“Or,” Cisco continues softly. “We can stop now. Go back to just friends. Nothing has to change.”

“No,” Caitlin says quickly. “I want- I don’t want that. I don’t want to stop.”

Cisco feels his entire body relax. “Okay,” he says, grinning. “Okay.”

Then there’s the second time, when Cisco comes back from hiding out at his parents’ house. Then the third, after Caitlin finds out that he’s been using his powers even though it hurts. And then Cisco loses track. It’s oddly like it was before, crashing at one of their apartments after a long day and having movie nights every week, except sometimes they have sex, which is wonderful, and sometimes they just fall asleep together on the couch and move to the bed without fuss, and that’s also wonderful. And if Cisco ever considers that there are more feelings mixed into their relationship than strictly best friends who sometimes have sex, he dismisses them without a second thought.

And then it’s January, and Cisco brings up the idea of the meta human cure, and everything falls apart.

Cisco breaches them both to Caitlin’s apartment from the lab in Antarctica with the extrapolator. They shed their parkas in silence. Caitlin sinks into the couch and looks up at him with sad eyes. He might have told Frost, not Caitlin, that he couldn’t have both his powers and a family, but Caitlin had definitely heard it. There was no mistaking the pain in her eyes when she told him she won’t stand in the way of him having a normal life. And when they hugged, it felt like goodbye.

It doesn’t need to be said, but Cisco says it anyway. “This- we - it’s over, isn’t it?” He has to force the words out. He doesn’t want it to be over. Caitlin obviously does.

She wraps her arms around her stomach, sinking back into the couch.

Cisco braces his arms against the back of a chair. 

“You don’t want your powers,” Caitlin says slowly. “You want a wife.”

Cisco can see where this is going.

“A family.” She looks away. “I won’t stand in the way of that,” she repeats.

Cisco’s stomach sinks. He didn’t really need the confirmation that she doesn’t feel the same way about him as he’s started to realize he feels about her. But maybe it’s good to hear it out loud. They can stop before it goes too far and Cisco gets in too deep. “Yeah,” he says faintly. He looks down at his hands. “You deserve that, too. A family.”

He doesn’t see the sorrow sweep across her face. “I have a family,” she finally says softly. “Maybe not the one I used to think I would have, with a husband and kids…”

“With Ronnie.”

“Yeah. But I have a family. Barry, Iris, Joe, Ralph, Wally, Frost.” She smiles sadly at him. “You.”

Cisco deflates. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know,” she interrupts. “I know what you meant. And you’ll find it.”

Cisco nods, but doesn’t move.

Caitlin stands slowly, walks over to him and puts a hand on his elbow. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cisco.” 

She kisses his cheek and watches, emotions expertly hidden away, as he backs away into a breach. “Bye, Caitlin.”

The next day, Caitlin acts just the same as she always does. A week later, she’s encouraging him to go out with the girl he met at the bar. It was for the best, Cisco decides, and they move on as if those three months had never happened.


	3. June, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no new Flash today, so have the last chapter instead!

Cisco knocks on Caitlin’s door late Saturday night. She lets him in with a questioning look. 

“We broke up,” Cisco says bluntly, dropping onto the couch.

Caitlin sighs. It’s not like she hadn’t seen this coming. Things had been off between Cisco and Kamilla after they got her out of the mirror. Well, more off than they had been before. Caitlin had little choice but to watch the relationship fracture without saying anything for fear of seeming, well… jealous. She wasn’t _jealous,_ though, just concerned. “I’m sorry,” Caitlin says belatedly.

Cisco pins her with a knowing look but doesn’t call her out. 

“What happened?”

Cisco shrugs. “More like, what didn’t happen. We just kinda looked at each other today and agreed that it was done. Then she packed up her stuff and walked out, and that was that.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, perching on the couch next to him. “Sounds bloodless.”

“Yeah.” Cisco leans his head back. “I can see so clearly in retrospect how… passionless it was. How boring.”

“I thought you wanted something more stable after Cynthia?” Caitlin asks carefully. 

“Stable,” Cisco corrects. “Not boring.”

She sighs again. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Do you have ice cream?”

“Of course.”

“Then hell yeah.”

Caitlin presses her hand against his knee for a moment then gets up. “I’ll get the ice cream, you pick a movie.”

When she comes back, he has a romantic comedy queued up that they’ve watched before.

Caitlin studies him, concerned. When he and Cynthia broke up, all he wanted to watch ridiculous action movies, never anything approaching romantic. She hands him a spoon. “You okay?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t be,” Cisco says, taking the ice cream from her so she can get comfortable. “But yeah.”

“And that’s why we’re watching this?” Caitlin asks doubtfully, gesturing at the screen. “You hate this movie.”

“I don’t,” Cisco protests. “I just… I wanted to give it another chance.”

Caitlin eyes him warily, but lets him hit play. They finish off the pint of chocolate fudge brownie quickly and Caitlin winds up sideways with her legs draped over Cisco’s lap. He’s clearly paying attention to the movie, but Caitlin’s mind wanders to his breakup with Kamilla and his change of mind over the movie. She can see the parallels. Friends who dance around each other for years and nearly miss their chance to be together.Except that Cisco wants a wife and family. He wants a wife and family, but not with her.

* * *

“So,” Barry says warily. “How are you?”

Cisco jerks his head up, staring blankly at Barry. “Fine?”

Barry takes a slow swig of his drink, spiked with a refined version of Cisco’s speedster alcohol. “You’re not… upset?”

Cisco looks at Ralph questioningly.

Ralph shrugs.

“Barry,” Cisco sighs. “What do you want me to say?”

Barry glares at him. “I want you to admit how you feel!”

Cisco throws his hands up. “I feel fine! I know you think I should be broken up, but I’m not!”

Barry drops his head against the table. 

Ralph cuts in. “We don’t think you should be broken up. We think you should… maybe see things more clearly. In retrospect.”

Cisco narrows his eyes at both of them. “Yes, I see now that Kamilla and I weren’t great together. I was in a relationship with her because that’s where I thought I should be not because I wanted to. Happy?”

Now both Barry and Ralph are frowning at him.

“What?” Cisco exclaims.

“Do you think,” Barry says slowly. “That you and Kamilla didn’t work out because you had feelings for someone else? Someone else who you're more affectionate with than you ever were with Kamilla?”

Cisco laughs. “Who?”

“Caitlin,” Ralph says, point-blank.

Cisco gapes at both of them, wondering how they could possibly _know_. Barry is normally so oblivious. “Caitlin and I are just friends.”

“But you-”

“No,” Cisco interrupts. “No. We are friends. Best friends. Nothing more.”

Ralph studies him for a long moment. “But you used to be. Something more.”

Barry jerks his head to Ralph. “What?!” He whips around to stare at Cisco, and finding the surprised confession in Cisco’s expression, yelps, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was private,” Cisco grumbles.

“When?” Barry asks, leaning forward. 

There’s no way this is going to stay a secret now. He’ll have to warn Caitlin. “Last year, after Cicada killed Vibe.”

Barry’s mouth opens and closes silently, his face wildly more excited than it has any right to be. Barry has never been particularly subtle in his dislike of Cisco’s girlfriends and his opinion that Cisco and Caitlin should be together, despite Cisco’s repeated attempts to talk Barry out of it. Iris had even cornered him once, shortly after he got together with Kamilla and told him point-blank that he should tell Caitlin how he feels before it’s too late. Cisco had been so shocked, he hadn’t even managed to get out a denial before Iris was walking away.

“Look, it was a casual thing, and we broke it off after we decided to make the meta-human cure, okay?”

Ralph studies Cisco carefully while Barry tries to put his thoughts together.

“It’s been over a long time and we’re good. Leave it alone, please.”

Something quiet and knowing passes over Ralph’s face before he nods and claps Barry on the back. “We’ll keep it to ourselves, right, Barr?”

Barry nods, still speechless, Ralph changes the subject to the new case he’s working on, and Cisco assumes the subject has been dropped. He did not account for Cecile.

Cecile corners him at the tail end of movie night a week later, while he’s waiting for Caitlin to leave under the pretense of helping to clean up.

“Cisco,” she says, blocking him in.

“Cecile,” he says evenly, glancing over her shoulder to where Iris and Caitlin are playing with Jenna on the couch. 

Cecile’s aggressive posture slumps. “You still haven’t told her.”

Cisco frowns. “Told who?”

Cecile sighs, grabs him by the wrist and drags him out into the backyard. “Caitlin,” she says patiently, sitting at the bench near the door and patting the spot next to her.

Cisco sits warily. “Told her what?”

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t need to spell it out for you.”

“No,” Cisco mutters, looking down at his hands. 

“You should, though,” Cecile says kindly. “Tell her.”

Cisco laughs hollowly. “It’s too late.”

“Why?”

“I had my chance. I had _every_ chance. But I blew it, and it’s too late.”

Cecile smacks his arm.

He jumps. “Ow!”

“Why is it too late?” She asks forcefully. “You’re single, she’s single. What’s the problem?”

“She doesn’t feel the same way,” Cisco argues lamely. “I basically told her what I wanted, a year ago, and she obviously didn’t want that.

Cecile narrows her eyes. “You basically told her or you _told_ her?”

Cisco blinks.

She sighs, clasping his shoulders. “Cisco, if you didn’t tell her, in no uncertain terms, then you can’t be sure she knows, can you?” Cecile pats his shoulders and stands. “Tell her soon. She’s losing hope.”

Well, there’s nothing he can say to _that_. 

* * *

Cisco walks up to Caitlin as she’s handing Jenna off to Joe. “Wanna go for a walk?” He asks. “I’ve gotta work off some of that popcorn.”

Cisco resolutely ignores Cecile’s enthusiastic thumbs up and Ralph and Barry high-fiving in the background. He has the sneaking suspicion that all of their friends have been gossiping and scheming about him and Caitlin for a while now.

Caitlin laughs, collects her purse from the corner, and nods. “Where to?”

Cisco opens the door for her and follows her down the front steps. “Nowhere in particular. Just around the neighborhood?”

“Sounds good.”

They walk in silence for a while, arms brushing, until they reach the little park on the corner. Cisco gestures to the bench.

Caitlin eyes him even as she sits. “I thought we were walking off the popcorn?” She asks, gently teasing.

Cisco wrings his hands as he sits next to her. “I just wanted to talk. Somewhere quiet.”

She frowns. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Cisco says. “I think.”

Her raised eyebrows tell him what she thinks of that answer, but she stays quiet, waiting.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Cisco says slowly. “I… well I tried to tell you a while ago, but I guess I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Okay…” Caitlin says slowly.

“You remember I told you I want a wife and family?”

He can barely see her expression fall. “Yes, of course,” she says quietly. “I know.”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says, taking her hand in his. “Cait, what I was trying to say is that I want a family with you.”

Caitlin jerks her hand back helplessly, but he holds tight. “You said you want a normal life,” Caitlin says, the even tone of her voice betrayed by the wetness in her eyes. “You gave up your powers to have that.”

“Yes,” Cisco agrees.

“Cisco, what are you trying to say?”

“That I love you,” Cisco whispers. “That I’m in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I - we - our lives, _my_ life, isn’t normal,” Caitlin protests. “You want normal.”

“I want you.”

She stills. 

Cisco waits, watches the lamplight reflect off the tears welling in her eyes, watches her lip tremble, and her mind scramble to catch up. He waits to see what he’s looking for, what he’s always looked for in her eyes.

She swallows. “Why didn’t you say that? Back then?”

Cisco’s shoulder slump. “I was afraid,” he admits. “Of you not feeling the same. So I tried to tell you without telling you. To see if you wanted the same things.”

“You didn’t ask if I wanted the same things,” she whispers.

“I did. I just did a really shitty job of it,” Cisco says. “Caitlin. I love you. If you don’t want what I want, then tell me, and I’ll drop it. We’ll go back to the way things were. Nothing will change. But…” He sighs and releases her hand to scrub his hands over his face. “I had to tell you. To really tell you. Just to see if there’s a chance…”

Caitlin blinks rapidly, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Cisco slowly wipes it away.

“You love me?” Caitlin asks.

He nods.

“I love you,” she whispers. Caitlin breaks into a smile and puts her hands on his cheeks, slides closer on the bench to wrap them around his neck. “I love you,” she laughs. “But I thought you didn’t love me.”

“I did,” Cisco murmurs, catching her around the waist. “I do. I was just too much of a coward to do something about it.”

Caitlin grins, her nose brushing against his. “Are you doing something about it now?”

Cisco doesn’t deign that with a response. He kisses her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Know Why" by Marian Hill. Listen and tell me it's not killervibe


End file.
